I'm A Girl!
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: What happens when Ren gets turned into a girl? And it's all thanks to Chocolove and Ryu. Find out what happens to the short tempered Chinese Shaman, only if you read and review! Rating will go up!
1. The Mysterious Bottle

Hey Guys! I'm back! With Shaman king this time! The couples will come soon, if you're patient enough. So please enjoy! I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Bottle

Chocolove and Ryu were heading to Yoh's house. When they were walking they saw the said teen leaving with Anna, and Manta walking the opposite way. Chocolove noticed that they were probably going to the store, since Manta had a bag on his side.

When they were out of site Chocolove said, "Hey Ryu, I dare you to enter Yoh's house." Chocolove dared him.

"No." Ryu said.

"Why? Are you a chicken?" Chocolove smirked at the older teen.

"I don't feel like dying today." Ryu said with a shaky voice.

"CHICKEN!" Chocolove accused him.

"Fine! I'll enter the Inn. If I die, you stay away from my funeral." Ryu said.

"Sure thing." Chocolove said.

"Hey wait why do I have to go there alone?" Ryu accused.

"You want me to tag along?" Chocolove said.

"Yes." was the simple answer Ryu gave him.

"Fine. Let's go." Chocolove cheered.

They entered Yoh's house until a light caught Chocolove's attention.

"Hey Ryu check this out, I found Anna's room!" Choco said.

"I'm not going in there. I actually value my life." Ryu said looking scared.

Chocolove opened the door to see Anna's room. It was full of book shelves, many scrolls neatly placed in a box. What caught Chocolove's attention was that there in the middle was a crystal clear small bottle with red liquid inside of it. The bottle was inside a star shape form in the floor, around the star was four long candle sticks making a square.

"What's that?" Ryu asked a bit freaked out.

"I don't know?" Chocolove said looking at it, and he picked it up . It was not small nor too big.

"Drink it." Ryu said, "I dare you." he smirked as he saw Chocolove scared a bit.

"I don't-" he was cut off by the door trying to open.

"Shit!" Ryu cursed.

"What do we do?" Chocolove was panicking.

"We jump out the window." Ryu opened the window and jumped out.

While in the process of trying to escape Chocolove's skirt was caught in the candle stick and fell down.

"Oh, no!" Chocolove said panicking. He saw the flames come alive in the old dried up papers and books.

"Hurry we have no time left." Ryu said noticing the fire. They ran, like their lives depends on it. Correction their lives DO depend on it.

"If we ever get caught, I blame you." Chocolove said catching air.

"What the hell. It was your idea!" Ryu scowled.

"You could have stopped me." Chocolove said.

"That's it I'm going to go confess." Ryu was about to leave.

"Confess what Ryu?" a familiar voice said from behind them. Both teens froze.

"Manta. What's up little one?" Ryu said looking at Manta.

"Hey Chocolove, what's that on your hand?" Manta said looking at Chocolove's hand. In Chocolove's hand was a small clear bottle, with red liquid.

"This is er… a uh… um…" Chocolove was freaking out.

"That my short friend is, a uh… a hair conditioner. So Choco can have his hair nice and soft." Ryu said quickly.

"Okay…" Manta not believing them. Decided to drop the subject.

"Where you going?" Chocolove said looking at Manta.

"To Yoh's. We are expecting company in a bit." Manta said walking. Chocolove and Ryu next to him. When they both heard him say those words then they started to panicked.

"Oh! Company he should be busy then." Ryu said.

"W-who's c-coming?" Chocolove could barely speak.

"Faust, Pilika, Lyserg, Ren, Horohoro,-" Manta was cut.

"Lyserg's coming!" Ryu said with a happy tone.

"Yes, Ryu." Manta said with a sigh, he felt sorry for Lyserg now.

"Why are they coming?" Chocolove said confusion in his voice.

"Well it's Horo's birthday tomorrow. Yoh convinced Anna to throw a birthday party." Manta said.

"You guys were going to party without us!" Ryu accused Manta.

"No, we were looking for you guys a while ago." Manta said.

"Oh well, why didn't you tell us we were also looking for you guys as well." Chocolove said.

"At least I found you guys. Since I'll need help to decorate the Inn." Manta said.

"I knew it. Anna always makes us work." Ryu said.

"But at least everyone's coming!" Manta said.

"True." Chocolove said.

They kept walking like that for a while. Chocolove's thoughts kept going to the bottle in his hand. He wanted to throw it away, but the 'what if' is coming on his mind. He was very scared for his life. Considering Anna will ruin it; if she found out that her mysterious bottle was gone.

"What happen?" Ryu said looking at the fire fighters putting out the water with the hose.

"It looks like someone burned down something." Manta said.

"Who-" Chocolove cut himself. He just remembered that his skirt was caught in the candle. He quickly panicked.

"What's wrong Chocolove?" Manta said looking at Chocolove's face in panic.

"Nothing." Chocolove assured him forcing a smile.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out Choco. Since I have just seen you, you haven't crack a lame joke or something." Manta said worried. What if Chocolove was coming down with a disease.

"What oh no. I feel okay." Chocolove said.

"Hey guys, guess what happen!" Yoh said interrupting their conversation.

"We just got here. What did happen?" Ryu said looking at the brunette.

"Anna's room was caught on fire, and everything was burned to the ground." Yoh said with a bit of a scared face.

"Who could have done it?" Manta said looking worried.

When the fire fighters were done, they told Yoh that someone had caused the fire. The candles couldn't have fallen on their own; they were the heavy kind. When Anna heard this she got mad. No one dared to talk to her. Even Yoh knew to stay away from her, when she was mad.

"Who ever did it, the day I find that person will suffer." Anna said with an emotionless face. Her eye held another story, she's beyond mad. When Ryu and Chocolove heard her threats, they didn't dare confess. They knew that their life was on the line.

"Oh, well… Come in you guys." Yoh said smiling. They sat at the table. Anna sat in front of the television watching a movie.

"So we heard that tomorrow it's Horo's birthday." Ryu said trying not to be nervous.

"Yup. And tomorrow we are making him a party." Yoh smiled.

"Aw. That's nice," Chocolove said.

"So will you guys come and help us start the preparations?" Manta said.

"Of course!" both Ryu and Chocolove said at the same time, with a big smile in their faces.

"Okay just try to be here tomorrow as early, as possible." Manta said.

"Hey, I heard that the rest of the gang is coming… including Lyserg?" Ryu blushed a bit when he said his name.

"Yup." Yoh said smirking at Ryu's blush.

"But, how did you convince Ren?" Chocolove said amazed.

"It wasn't hard… unless you had to beg for hours." Yoh said.

"Then he says yes…" Ryu said almost in shock.

"It's been a while since last time I saw him." Manta said.

"What only three years." Yoh said. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it," he smiled again and left.

"Who is it?" Ryu quickly… almost ran after Yoh.

"Ah, welcome I thought that you will never make it." Yoh said with a big, bright smile on his face.

"Lyserg!" Ryu threw himself at the person.

Hope you guys like it. It's my first Shaman king fic! Please leave a review and I will update as soon as I get enough reviews.

Little sister: You haven't even finished the other stories.

Me: So… anyways where the hell where you for 'You Belong With Me' and 'Love Story'?

Little sister: God, there are so many mistakes in those stories.

Me: Shut up! I'll be editing them. Grr…

Little sister: *smirks* finally. Don't worry 'I'll' help you… if I feel like it.

Me: *scowls* any ways please review!


	2. Surprise

Midnight: Thank you for reviewing. 3 review Yay! Keep on coming, and I'll update faster.

Lil sis: To **olihime **well you'll have to keep on reading. And if you don't like it… then keep on reading. Lol X3

Midnight: We already choose to which guy is going to turn into a girl. But I hope you'll still be able to keep reading.

Lil sis: Horo is so not going to be turned. He's my favorite character. So no it's not Horo.

Midnight: To **nachiexshin **thank you, I'll continue. XD

Lil sis: To **BabyCinnamonxD ** that was my idea. u.u thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Midnight: Okay do the disclaimer.

Lil sis: Fine, we don't own Shaman King. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Surprise

"Oh it's just you… man you haven't changed a bit. Still looking short." Ryu laughed. Then Ryu looked at the other person. "Oh my god! Lyserg!" Ryu threw himself at the green eye boy.

"Hey Ryu haven't seen you in a while." Lyserg said hugging Ryu back.

"Call me short one more time and I'll personally see that you'll never have kids." Ren said taking out his Kwan Dao (A/N: I think that's how you spell it… if it's wrong then please tell me how to spell it.).

"Sorry Ren." Ryu said sweat dropping.

"Now Ren, put your weapon away." Yoh tried to reason with the Chinese but couldn't.

"Show me to my room then." Ren said. Yoh told him to follow, and Ren went with him, leaving the other two boys in the front door.

"What the hell happened here?" Ren said passing by the burnt room.

"Oh, that. Well some one broke in, and I guess set the fire on." Yoh said going a bit further into the hallway.

"I wouldn't want to be in who ever burnt the place down shoes." Ren said smirking.

"I know. Here is your room." Yoh said pointing to the room.

"Thanks." Ren said and went inside closing the door behind him. Yoh just smiled and left.

"Ryu I need to go to my room. Let go!" Lyserg was desperate to get out of Ryu's death hug, but Ryu was to strong for him.

"Oh… I never knew Ryu went that way." Chocolove smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryu let go of Lyserg then started blushing.

"Yeah… sure." Chocolove said still smirking.

"Yoh can you show me to my room?" Lyserg said blushing as well, and changing the subject.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Yoh leading the way once again, and Lyserg followed.

They were all in the living room relaxing. Yoh told both Lyserg and Ren about Anna's room. Yoh kept telling them, without leaving out anything. Ryu got bored and went to pull Lyserg, to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Lyserg looked up at Ryu.

"Nothing. Ren get over here." Ryu ordered.

"Why?" Ren said with attitude.

"Fine." Ryu came, held Ren and left him standing next to Lyserg.

"Hmm… you guys still have girly features." Ryu said looking at both of them. Lyserg grew a bit, light green hair and matching eyes. While Ren was still remaining the same gold eyes, purple hair with a spike pointing up. "CUTE!"

"WHAT!" both teens said in shock as Ryu hugged both younger teens.

"Oh my." all three shamans looked at the person that turned bright red.

"Welcome Tamao." Manta said smiling.

"Just ignore them." Yoh said smiling, seeing Tamao blush.

"I-I-I didn't know you guys where l-like that." she blushed harder if possible.

"WE are not like that. At least not me." Ren glared at Ryu.

"And me," Lyserg said. Both teens tried to get out of Ryu's death hug but fell miserably.

"Let go of us you imbecile." Ren threaten. Then in a heart beat he cut off Ryu's long hair with his Kwan Dao.

"Ahhhh! My hair!" Ryu screeched like a girl with a high pitched voice.

"Told you to leave us alone." Ren said and left.

That evening Pilika came. She told everyone that Horo was going to come the next day in the afternoon. Everyone was eating dinner, made by Ryu. Pilika was writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

The next day Ren's older sister Jun came and everyone got busy. Jun and her spirit (A/N: Does anyone know his name? Sorry it's been so long since I have read/watched Shaman King. Thanks XD) started to blow some balloons. Yoh, Manta, and Chocolove went to the store to buy stuff for the birthday party. Lyserg and Ren both went to go pick out a cake: Ryu tagged along. Much to Ren's annoyance. Faust showed up when everyone was busy. He helped set up the decorations. And Anna… well she was just watching television. Tamao was cooking a feast.

"Hey girls we're back." Yoh said in a lazy voice.

"It's about time you came. Did you buy the banner?" Jun said coming into sight.

"Yeah, we have it." Chocolove said pulling out a plastic bag. Once he opened the package he paled.

"What's wrong Choco?" Manta said now getting worried. Yoh went up to Chocolove and frowned.

"I didn't know that Horo is having a girl?" Yoh said. Pilika decided to appear hearing everything.

"What? My brother is not pregnant!" Pilika smacked Chocolove sending him out the door.

"You got the wrong banner Chocolove." Jun said in a sigh.

"Oops sorry." Chocolove said getting up quickly and shielding his face.

"What happened now?" Ryu said raising an eyebrow at Chocolove.

"Well this fool here," Pilika pointed to Chocolove. "brought the wrong banner." she growled.

"If I were you I'd quickly buy another banner." Ren smirked at the 'fool'.

"I'll go." Manta said.

"Thank you Manta." both Pilika and Jun said with sweet smiles.

"No problem. Later ladies, guys." with that Manta left.

"Ren could you go help Tamao with her cooking." Pilika said with big sparkling eyes.

"Hell no. I don't cook-"

"Just go. You guys are pissing me up." Anna appeared out of no where looking mad as ever.

"Whatever." Ren muttered walking inside the kitchen. Pilika smirked.

Everything went smoothly. Chocolove tried to crack a few 'jokes' during the set up. Both Lyserg and Ren had punched him. Chocolove had a couple of bruises on his face. Manta brought the right poster that said 'Happy Birthday' with red letters and royal blue background. Both Faust and Ryu had the honor in putting it up since they were the tallest. Tamao was shyly finishing up dinner while Ren was making some fruit punch. He was filling up the cups. Then Tamao shyly left with Ren towards the living room.

"Psst. Ryu what are we going to do with the bottle?" Chocolove in panicked voice said.

"What?" Ryu said confused. Chocolove smacked his face.

"This idiot." Chocolove said showing the red liquid bottle.

"Shit I forgot." said Ryu now remembering.

"So what do we do?" he said.

"Here, give me the bottle." Ryu said his hand outstretch. Chocolove gave the bottle to Ryu.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Chocolove said.

"Throw it out." Ryu said opening the top.

"We don't even know what it does. What if the whole world explodes!" Chocolove said in hysterical.

"So we don't know what it does. That's why we are throwing it away." Ryu said trying to throw it out the open window.

"Exactly. We are talking about Anna!" Chocolove said on Ryu trying to get the open bottle away from Ryu.

They were fighting for a while. Then the bottle fell from both their hands. Chocolove and Ryu watched in horror and slow motion as the bottle fell into one of the cups. They were the same exact color too. Both boys paled, as Chocolove took out the now empty bottle. Not long Lyserg came inside the kitchen.

"Hey come quick. Horo is on his way." Lyserg smiled and pulled them away. Both guy's were still shock to move by themselves.

"Wait we forgot something." Chocolove now realized that they were not in the kitchen anymore.

"It can wait. My big brother is coming any moment now." Pilika said excited waiting at the door.

Ryu getting over his shock also realized that he was not in the kitchen any more. He looked down to see a smiling Lyserg. He forgot why he was so shock again. Someone opened the door "SURPRISE!" everyone said… well apart from Anna and Ren. Horo jumped landing on his butt.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Horo said still sitting on his butt.

"Get up, idiot." Ren said.

"Whoa, even Ren came." Horo said amazed.

"Yeah, to everyone's shock as well." Yoh said helping Horo off the ground. He gave Yoh a nod as thanks. Yoh just smiled his usual.

"Hug old team!" Horo hugged both Chocolove and Ren. Chocolove returned the hug, while Ren gave an awkward pat on Horo's back. They all went inside to settle in.

"Here Horo, h-have some p-punch that R-Ren ma-made." Tamao blushed handing him a cup of punch. Both Choco and Ryu paled when they received.

Choco watched as everyone drank their cups. He just threw it outside the window when no one is looking. While Ryu pretended to drink it. He grabbed his cup, lifted his chin and pretend to swallow it. The red liquid only went down one side of his cheek.

"This punch is good Ren." Lyserg said.

"The best I had." Yoh said smiling.

"Aw Renny I'm proud of you little brother." Jun said smiling and hugging him. A blushing Ren just sipped his cup without word.

Midnight: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Lil sis: Leaving it like that huh?

Midnight: Well I had to. :3

Lil sis: Alright people we want reviews.

Midnight: And who drank the punch that had the liquid?

Lil sis: You guys will have to find out later on. So review or no updates *grabs ropes and ties Midnight up*

Midnight: What you can't do that! And untie me- mffgh *Lil sis puts tape on mouth*

Lil sis: Now review people or no updates. I'll make sure of that *smirks*. *looks at a tied up Midnight*

Midnight: Mfffgh mgmff


	3. I'm a Girl

Lil sis: What? only one review? What's the matter people? Oh well maybe after people read this we might get some more reviews.

Me: True sista. anyways we don't own Shaman King, Enjoy.

Chapter 3

I'm a Girl!

Everyone woke up when they heard a girl scream. Ryu quickly shot up and looked around to find three people missing. where was Lyserg, Yoh and Ren? Two more shouts were heard, only this time were male shouts. By then everyone had woken up.

"Was that one of the girls?" Horo asked. Scratching the back of his head.

"It could be." Manta said getting up.

"Maybe Lyserg, Yoh, and Ren walked in on one of them while taking a bath." Chocolove said. Noticing that neither said teen was there.

"It could be. I'm going to go see." Manta said walking up to the door. He jumped when he heard someone yell a 'get out'.

"Let's go!" Ryu said taking his wooden sword with him. In case if it's something dangerous.

"Okay. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom." Horo said.

"We already know that captain smarty." Chocolove said laughing.

"Oh boy." Horo rolled his eyes.

They ran towards the bathroom to see the girls coming outside their room.

"What's going on? Someone ruined my beauty sleep!" Pilika said annoyed.

"We thought it was one of you girls and decided to come to your rescue." Chocolove said puffing out his chest.

"And we thought that it was one of you guys that screamed." Jun said yawning.

"W-who could it be?" Tamao asked. they were already in front of the door.

"Only one way to find out." Horo said pushing the door open.

Horo went inside first since he opened it. What he saw got his eye almost popping out of his head. Right in front of him is Yoh and Lyserg with scarlet faces, and in front of them stood a female. She has long purple hair that reached the small of her back, yellow cat-like eyes, light tan skin, and she was wrapped in a towel. She had a mad blush on her face.

"Who are you?" Chocolove said looking confused.

"I could have sworn that I've seen those eyes on someone, but who?" Ryu said rubbing his chin.

"It's Ren." Anna said with her clam voice.

"Little brother?" Jun now fully awake said.

"But how?" Pilika said scratching her head.

"Don't ask me because I don't know." Ren's voice sounded feminine alright, but not too high like others.

"Was it something he ate?" Chocolove said scratching his cheek.

"I highly doubt that." Ren said in sarcasm.

"I agree with my brother…um I mean sister." Jun said a smile crossed her face seeing Ren's death glare.

"I'm still your brother. Whatever this is it will probably go away by tomorrow." Ren said with a glare in her pretty face. (A:N: Let's just call Ren a she/her ok. Thanks!)

Horo, Yoh and Lyserg were still looking at Ren with shock in their faces. Instead of seeing Ren's strong body like always, now they see a slim figure. All the hard muscles are now smaller that looks soft. All of the sudden there was a shampoo bottle thrown at Yoh, a soap bar at Lyserg, and a small bucket at Horo all at the same time; making them come out of their trance.

"Perverts! Get the hell out of the room!" Ren said things were in her arms ready to be thrown.

"Ow Ren! That hurts!" Yoh said rubbing his forehead.

"No kidding." Lyserg said also rubbing his injured spot.

"Took the word right out of my mouth-ow!" Horo said again as Ren threw the stuff that she held to the guys.

"We have to fix this." Jun said thinking.

The girls got out of the bathroom when Ren started to throw stuff at the guys. They all looked at Anna, all of them thinking the same.

"It will take sometime, since my room got burned to the ground. Everything was new in that room. I was going to study them." Anna said with a deadly voice.

"Well I'm here if you need my help." Jun said offering help.

"I'll remember to ask you if I need it." With that Anna left to one of the spare rooms.

"Ren! Anna said that she'll help!" Jun called out to the door where Ren was hiding.

"If you come in, I'll make sure to remove your voice cords." Ren shouted back.

"Do you need me to go buy you new clothes?" Jun knew that Ren will never harm her.

"No! I want my own clothes!" Ren growled.

"Fine, but I'm bringing you some undergarments for your privets." Jun sustained her laugh. She could almost picture Ren blushing.

"Fine!" Ren growled.

"I'm going to go get the clothes." Jun left to her room first.

Ren had only the towel to cover her curvy body. She didn't know how the hell it had happened. She had woken up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. She finally noticed right after she looked herself in the mirror. Then Yoh and Lyserg came in making Ren cover herself and scream for them to get out. That's when everyone came bursting into the room.

Ren just wished it was all a nightmare and she could wake up and laughed about it. But no, it had to be all real. She already pinched herself and it hurt giving herself a purple mark. She sighed in frustration, Anna better have a spell, charm, potion or whatever to be back into her normal self.

She heard the door open to reveal her older sister.

"Here is the clothes. Do you need help?" Jun said with a sweet smile.

"Maybe." Ren muttered a light blush came across her small heart-shape face. Her cat-like eyes were looking at the floor.

"Alright first put this on like this…" Jun began.

Horo was still thinking about the now female Ren. He had a crush on the male version of Ren, but a female one? He didn't know what to do. He wished that Ren could somehow return his feelings. He looked at Yoh and Lyserg that were both still flustered.

"What happen to you guys?" Manta said.

Both males were now blushing furiously. They looked down at the same time.

"Let me guess you guys saw Ren naked. Right?" Pilika said raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" Both males answered to quickly for her liking.

"Well that sounds convincing." She said sarcasm in her voice. Her glare made them shrink back.

"You guys saw Ren naked? Wow this is hysterical." Ryu began to laugh.

"No wonder he…I mean she was mad." Chocolove was laughing with Ryu.

"You perverts, instead of getting out of the bathroom quick you stayed there and stared at Ren!" Pilika all but shouted.

"I was just too shock to move." Yoh defended himself putting both of his hands in the air.

"I was going to ask Ren why did he turn into a she, when my shock was over." Lyserg blushed a bit.

Horo glared at his friends, they knew that Horo was bisexual and had a crush on Ren ever since they met. He had been a coward and not letting Ren know of his feelings towards the golden eyed teen.

"Oh-oh. Someone is getting jealous." Ryu said placing a hand on Horo's back.

"Hey Horo, did you hear about the guy that-" Chocolove didn't get to finished. Horo had punched him sending him all the way on the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Ren re-appeared in her tournament clothes. A black tight shirt with yellow trimmings, black pants that looked very loose on her small round hips with yellow trimmings as well. The clothes looked a bit too big for her small-looking delicate body. Her once strong stomach that had a six pack now is soft, with small abs. her arms looked fragile, her chest did look a bit bigger, but not exaggerated like others did.

"Chocolove here tried to crack another lame joke, and Horo punched him." Manta sighed.

"No surprise there." Ren said. Fastening her pants making them tighter.

"Ren want to go shopping!" Pilika said. Ren could have sworn that she had glitter in her blue eyes.

"No. I hate shopping." Ren said flatly.

"Too bad little sister, because we are taking you whether you like it or not." Jun said with a smirk.

Ren's eyes held a horror look and gulped. Well hell, this might not be his…err her day.

Me: Well it's Ren that transformed into a girl. At first, we had it as someone else, but we had second thoughts. So we just choose a random name from a hat. Ren was the winner. I hope you guys like it.

Lil sis: Okay people we want reviews and also want to see if you like it. And who wants to see Ren go shopping? It might be hell for her... Review pleas! XD


	4. The Mall from Hell Pt 1

Me: Yay two reviews! Thanks for the name! :D Sorry guys for taking long, my tests took up most of my time. I barely even finished one of my stories, and I just wanted to get it out of the way. *sigh* So if this chapter comes up crappy I'm sorry, I was trying on humor. O.o And my brain is burnt, but I'll survive.

Lil Sis: We don't own Shaman King. Damn these tests! -.-'

Shaman King

The Mall from Hell Pt. 1

Ren was dragged from the Inn by Pilika, and Jun. Tamao walked shyly next to them. Pilika and Jun were talking about dresses much to Ren's horror. Ren wanted out, and now! Tamao saw Ren's terrified expression and felt pity for the purple head.

"Let's try a cute pink frilly dress on her!" Pilika said animatedly.

"I was thinking more of a mini skirt." Jun smiled.

"And a strapless leather shirt!"

"How about a black leather mini dress!"

"That's a good idea!"

"I'm right here!" Ren growled.

"Leather boots!"

Both girls kept on talking and ignoring a fuming Ren. She'd rather eat her right arm off instead of shopping. '_Help me Bason!_' Ren thought. She sighed and followed the other two maniacs more sanely Tamao right besides her.

"Where to!" Pilika shouted excited once they stepped inside hell-I mean the mall.

"Let's go to this one!" Jun said grabbing Ren from her arm and dragged her into some store. The store had all bright colors that you could get blind even if you see it a mile away.

"Oh my god! Look at this dress!" Pilika pulls out a short light blue dress. It had spaghetti straps with frills on the bottom.

"NO!" Ren paled at the sight of the dress.

"Why? It suits you!" Pilika said having fake tears in her blue eyes.

"How about this?" Ren saw what Jun held in her hands. It was a black skirt with a silver belt, the side are a bit longer by two inches. Ren glares.

"I thought that Yoh and the other guys would be here." Tamao said turning red.

"They should be here." Jun said looking around.

"There they are!" Pilika points to the boys.

Horo, Yoh, Lyserg, Ryu, Chocolove and Manta walked their way. All of the had goofy smiles on.

"Hello ladies." Manta said with a warm smile.

The next thing all of them knew was Ren having her Kwan-Dao right in front of Manta while glaring at him. She looked like she will strike at any moment if it was not for all the other males taking her Kwan-Dao away.

"Never call me a lady, girl or anything like that unless you feel like dieing." Ren said. Horo and the others held her away from a scared Manta.

"Wow, it took all of them to take away her Kwan-Dao away." Jun said impressed. No one could've taken Ren's weapon.

"I fear for their lives now." Pilika sweat dropped.

"Aw come on Ren, lighten up. If you keep on having that frown you'll look just like your Grandpa." Chocolove laughed imagining Ren looking like her Grandfather.

Ren moved so quick that you'd think it was the roadrunner that punched Chocolove and send him flying off to another section of the store. She had her warrior's face on. She smirked at hearing Chocolove groan in pain. Ren turned around and left everyone in the store.

"Ren, we are not done shopping." Pilika being the brave soul said. She squeaked at seeing the ice deadly glare Ren gave her.

"If we are going shopping, then I'll go buy my own clothes. Stupid shops are ruining my life." Ren grumbled stomping away.

"Whose going with her?" Pilika said.

"I'll go." Horo and Lyserg said at the same time. Horo wanting to go near his crush. Lyserg wanting to get away from Ryu.

"Alright." Jun said with a smile.

They all saw the two males leave after the fuming girl. The others not daring to move kept on watching.

"Brave souls." Jun said.

"My poor brother, now I fear for his life." Pilika said.

"When do we join them?" Yoh asked.

"In a couple of minutes. Ren's temper will cool off by then." Jun said.

"Might as well just follow them. Lets go." Pilika marched after the missing teens.

Ren stomped all the way to a bench sitting down. She glared at everybody that passes her way giving her looks. She almost lost her temper when some guy made a wolf whistle. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Her long purple hair fell to her shoulders giving her a relaxed pose. She closed her eyes while thinking on what the hell to buy? She groaned when someone said her name.

"Hey Ren, you okay?" Horo asked sitting next to her.

"Of course I am you idiot." Ren said her eyes still closed.

"That doesn't sound like you're alright." Lyserg said watching people pass by. He sat on the other side of Ren.

"Well I would be fine if this is all some horrible nightmare, and that I am still sleeping." Ren opened her gold eyes. The light of the mall making shadow through her thick eyelashes.

Horo stared at her heart-shape face, his heart started to race being this close to Ren. He sighed and knew that she might never return his feelings. She's a though girl, while he's a soft guy.

"Hey let's go to that store." Lyserg pointed to a store that had dark red, purples, and blues. It had many people going in and out.

Ren didn't notice it before. She stood up and walked to the store the two boys followed after her. All three of them started to look around curiosity taking over them. Ren saw a girls section and went for it quickly seeing that she might like some of the clothes.

"Uh, Ren…"Lyserg said a bit nervous.

"Not now. I think I see something I might like." Ren says. She pulled out a shirt that had on a bunny.

Ren made a weird face and kept looking. She continued to look until something caught her attention. Right next to the undergarment there was a section that spelled 'Toys'. Ren now curious kept walking. Lyserg and Horo were following her. Lyserg blushed looking around taking everything in. Horo was too busy following Ren.

"Ren!" Lyserg sounded scared. He blushed at seeing where they were heading.

"Shut it." Ren turned to glare at him.

"Just look around you." Lyserg said having the deep blush across his cheeks.

Ren just stood there staring at him. She heard Horo gasp. Ren actually taking notice for the first time since she set foot in this store. Her eyes widen when she realized this was no store for them. Every where she looked there were either lingering for women, playboy bunnies, skimpy clothes. Only one thing ran through her mind. '_Shit_'

They were in an adult store. They were inside an adult store that held adultery stuff. Ren blushed at finally seeing where she was going. She saw what kind of 'Toys' were there. Her blush deepened at seeing something she didn't want to see.

"Lets get out of here Ren." Horo said holding Ren's small hand. His fingers intertwined with hers.

Ren was to shock, and pale to move. Lyserg decided to hold her other hand. Both males took a now scarred Ren out of the adult store. All three came out of the store flustered, and at a wrong time. They saw their other friends looking their way with confused faces. Then they smirked at the same time.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Pilika said her smirk grew wide when she saw the others blush even more.

"Why Ren, I am shock to see you in a place like this." Jun said.

"Wow, I guess Horo, Lyserg and Ren's hormones were too much for them. Hey what did the boy say to his-" Chocolove was smacked by Ren for the second time that day.

"You idiot, I was just checking the store out. I didn't read the sign." Ren said her eyes held murder.

"But that doesn't change that you guys were still there." Ryu laughed.

"Someone feels like dieing today." Pilika said walking away from Ryu, which was a wise choice.

"Imbecile." Ren huffed and went to go blow out some steam.

"Ren, I hope you're not mad, but I took the liberty to buy some stuff for you. Let's go to the next store." Jun said walking next to her little sister.

"Whatever. As long as it's not something bright, no pinks." Ren said glaring at the bags his sister held.

"Let's go to this store." Pilika said jumping up and down. She ran like some insane maniac trying to escape the mental house.

"Alright who gave her sugar?" Horo glared at them except Lyserg and Ren.

"Not me." Everyone said at the same time.

"Let's go, let's go!" Pilika cheered running to the store, as if the last chocolate was hidden there.

"Okay we just bought her some coffee." Yoh confessed.

"She was whining about your death." Ryu said.

"We told her you were in a better place." Chocolove said. "But we didn't know that a better place was an adult store." He started to laugh.

Everyone sweat dropped and silently left Chocolove laughing by himself. They quickly caught up with the other girls. Jun was looking through shirts for Ren. Ren was looking for pants.

"Look Ren, isn't this cute?" Jun pulled out a sleeveless black shirt, with a red belt just under the breasts area.

"I guess." Ren gave up. She just wanted to hang herself. Maybe if she sneaked out she could hide herself in another store until the whole mall closed. Or she could go home. Maybe it's best to go home and hide.

"Alright I'm taking it." Jun smiled and kept on looking through the clothes.

Ren sighed and kept looking around with a blank expression. Did she mention that she hates shopping? No? Well she does, and its hell.

Me: Well this is the first part. Hope you guys like it.

Lil Sis: Lol they went into an adult store. Poor them.

Both: Please review! :D

Me: Your thoughts are needed.


	5. Mall from Hell pt 2

Midnight: I have found this story again. I was going to discontinued it, but I was like 'why the hell am I going to post something up, then discontinued it?'. So I'm here and I will finish up this story.

Psychotic: Tch. You will finish it. Hell you need to add another chapter to 'Heart of the Dragon' what the hell?

Midnight: Well sorry, I let my cousin borrow the book, then I find out that she moved. Now I have to go to her new place and help her 'unpack' her stuff so she could give me back my book. T^T

Psychotic: Its ok. -pats on Midnight's back- you'll get the book back. Now lets get the show on the road.

Midnight: Here is the next chapter. We hope you like it. We own nothing at all.

_Warnings!_: OOC Ren. -.-u And two new characters. (OCs)

Chapter 5

Mall from hell pt. 2

Ren was so red that it put a tomato in shame. She was in a store with the psychotic girls. She was in a lingering store which she didn't want to be in. She had tried to get out of here, she would beg if it wasn't for her pried damn it. Ren was blushing when her sister showed her an underwear that looked like very short shorts.

"How about this one? I think they look very comfortable," Jun smiled at seeing her sister's blush.

"Ren why are you blushing?" Pilika said from behind the girl.

"I'm blushing because I'm in Victoria's Secret. How the hell did we end up here anyway?" Ren fumed.

She rather be with the guys eating. Right before entering the store the guys had already ditched them. You could say Ren was more than mad for a while. Ren just gave another glare as Pilika and Jun kept showing her more and more embarrassing underwear. This was hell, she wants out!

"Oh Ren…" Oh my Bason! She looked up only wishing she hadn't. She ran out of the store screaming her lungs off.

"What just happened?" Jun asked.

"I don't know?" Pilika answered.

"M-ma-maybe she ran away from us." Tamao said looking to where Ren left.

With Horo, he was eating at jack-in-the-Box. He had put a curly fry on his mouth when Chocolove tried to crack another lame joke.

"Horo why didn't you stayed with the girls?" Ryu said smirking.

"Yeah you could have picked out something sexy for Ren to wear," Chocolove said with a smirk as well.

"Cut it out guys, Horo's not like that." Manta defended Horo.

"What would she look better in. Lace or leather?" Chocolove ignored Manta.

"I'd say leather." Yoh smirked.

"YOH! You have Anna!" Manta said looking like he'll have a seizure at any moment.

"What? I was just giving out my opinion. You don't have to have a heart-attack." Yoh said in his usual lazy smile.

"I think leather, too. I mean she's not the lace type of gal." Ryu put in his answer.

They looked at Manta.

"No, you are talking about Ren." Manta crossed his arms and glared.

They looked at Lyserg.

"If you want my opinion, then you're dead wrong." Lyserg said after sipping his soda.

Then they looked at Horo.

"What?" Horo asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just want to know what you think of Ren? Will she look good in. lace or leather?" Ryu asked rolling his eyes.

"And you want my answer why?" Horo glared at his perverted friends. "I'm not answering."

Ren was still running from Victoria's Secret, she stopped in front of another store. It looked spooky, and people were walking in and out with tons of bags. She read the name 'Hot Topic' maybe she'll try this store out.

Inside the store, Ren saw many different dark clothing's from Goth's to Emo's, Punk's, and more. CD's to jewelry, and key chains. Hell even wallets were there. She was amazed that the mall had a store like this. She looked through the variety of women's clothing. She pulled out a Black Stud Crop Top. Ren made a face and put it back in with the rest. She kept on looking for more.

She pulled out another shirt. A fitted black T-shirt top featuring a front screen of a black sugar skull kitty with leopard shoulder ties. Ren liked it she put it on her arm and began to look for more. The next shirt is a tank top featuring a pink, purple and blue ombre logo on the front and a black lace panel on the back. She found a very nice leather pants, some belts and more outfits.

Ren was starting to enjoy her time by herself. She let out a small giggle. She stopped dead on her tracks. Did she just giggle? Ren was now frighten. Was she becoming more girly by the minute?

Ren went to go purchase her things. The guy that was at cash register was giving her a smile. He checked her up and down, and winked at her when she got there.

"So, I get out in an hour. How about we go somewhere more private. Here's my number." The guy scribbled his number on the recite.

Ren was shock. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. After she got the recite she almost ran out of the store. She was looking at the recite. 'Kevin,' was written on it along with his number. He wasn't kidding.

Ren made her way to a water fountain and sat down with her bags. All she has to do is wait for her sister and the others. She waited for a while and getting bored. It was getting late, she saw the ceiling windows going many reds, and oranges.

The same guy that was at the cashier came up to her. He had purple eyes with red-brownish hair bangs on one side. He was probably a year older than her. A piercing on his eyebrow. He smiled at her showing his white teeth.

She turned her gaze down to the white marble floor. The guy sat next to her and smiled checking the girl out.

"So we meet again," He said smirking.

"Uh, hi." Ren was all of the sudden shy. Why would she get shy just by greeting someone? This scared her even more.

"I'm Kevin. And you are?" He asked smiling his charming smile.

"I'm Ren, nice to meet you." Said girl said her face turning pink.

"So are you doing anything tonight? I know this very awesome club where we could go." Kevin said smiling.

"I have to go. My sister and friends are probably looking for me." Ren stood up and was about to turn around and leave, but Kevin grabbed her slender arm.

"Let's go get something to drink at least. My treat." Kevin said getting up right in front of her. She was a head shorter than him.

Ren looked up to see violet eyes almost begging. She was so close to him that if she was standing on her tipi toes and turn her face the other way she could kiss him. Ren blushed again for the hundredth time that day.

"Um, I-" Ren was cut off by a cough.

Both teens turned around looking at smirking faces, save Horo who looked mad.

"Aww, my little sister. I was so worried for you. Where were you?" Jun said with a couple of bags in her hands narrowing her blue eyes at the guy who was holding Ren a bit too close for her liking.

"Looks like she was having fun." Chocolove and Ryu smirked at the same time.

"W-w-we wer-were l-l-looking fo-for you," Tamao turned beet red.

"Aww, Ren your making a love triangle." Yoh came up and slid his arm around her shoulder. Making her step away from Kevin.

"A love triangle?" Both Kevin and Ren said at the same time confused.

"Are you serious?" Chocolove laughed.

"Yes," Ren was cut off again.

"Is her your boyfriend?" Kevin said looking at Yoh's arm around Ren's slender shoulders.

"No," Both said at the same time.

"Well, as I was saying Ren, before we were rudely interrupted. Will you go out with me this Friday night?" Kevin asked. He gave a small glare to a not-so-pleased-look Horo was giving him.

"KEVIN!" A high pitched scream was heard.

Said boy looked up to see an annoying red-head girl walking his way. She was petite, with red hair that was in layers that stopped just a bit below her shoulders. She had the most beautiful amethyst eyes anyone had ever seen. She was stomping their way.

"Yes, Sora?" Kevin said glaring at the girl.

"You were suppose to wait for me!" Sora said stomping on her slender feet.

"Sorry I was busy," Ren saw annoyance on Kevin's handsome face.

Sora was about to explode, but she caught someone next to Kevin. She made eye contact with Ren. Amethyst stared at gold. The girl glared daggers at Ren quickly disliking the purple head girl.

"Busy with a slut like her." Sora said smirking. Thinking that Ren would run away crying. But imagine the shock she got.

"What slut? The only one here is you," Ren glared her famous death glare. She saw Sora flinch a bit. Satisfied with that she smirked.

The others were busy looking at Ren and Sora having a glare match. Ren's glare could scare anyone even death itself. Horo watched his secret crush that was about to murder this girl. And no one would ever find Sora's body. He quickly interfered both girls.

"Ren, let's go home. The mall is about to close." Horo walked up to her and held her arm. He felt her stiffen, but relaxed.

Sora was about to yell at Horo for interrupting them, but she caught herself. Right next to her was the most attractive guy she has ever seen. He was a whole lot taller than the other girl she reached his shoulders. Sora just stared at him in awe. Time to put her charm on him.

"Well hello there hot stuff," Sora said in a seductive voice.

"Me?" Horo pointed at himself. He wasn't called hot stuff too often.

"Why yes you, silly. What's your name?" Sora twisted a red hair in her fingers looking up innocently at him. She leaned his way so he could see her cleavage.

"I'm Horo." He answered in some kind of daze. She was attractive. He would be lying if he said she was not.

"Well, Horo, I'm Sora Takenchi, and that idiot with bad taste in girls, is my little twin brother Kevin." Sora nodded towards her little brother.

Ren glared all of the sudden. She didn't like her near Horo, and what Sora had said. She was getting a headache.

"S-s-should w-we g-g-go?" Tamao asked shyly.

"Yeah, since there isn't a soul in here." Pilika said not liking Sora.

"I guess." Jun picked up her bags.

"Dude, I had twenty dollars on Ren!" Chocolove said.

"I had five on the other girl." Ryu smirked.

"Betting over who would win. Why do I feel like I want to stay away from you…" Manta said gulping.

"Ren let's go. Horo stop flirting." Lyserg said holding Ren's hand on his. He held a couple of bags. Once he saw the logo on the bags he gave a questioning look at her.

"Just got crazy," Ren blushed looking down.

"Ren, will I see you again?" Kevin asked hope on his amethyst eyes.

"Horo, I hope to see you again!" Sora said standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on his cheek, right next to his lips.

"Y-yeah, uh-I mean, that-that is I don't know." Horo was stuttering. He blushed a bit.

"I guess it's a yes, I'll be seeing you on Friday at eight. Later." Kevin kissed Ren's cheek as well. He held her from the small of her back so she could lean up to him.

"Um, sure?" Ren replied automatically not knowing what she just said.

Both twins left the other way. Ren just stared at him. Did she even like him? But he's a guy, and she's a guy too. She looked at Horo to see his goofy face. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see disapproving stares. Mostly from Pilika and Jun.

"Let's go home." Lyserg said helping Ren with her bags.

They quickly left the mall. Horo didn't know what he was feeling. He has a crush on Ren, but all of the sudden Sora shows up out of no where. He doesn't know what to do? He should talk with Kororo when he gets back home.

* * *

Midnight: Sorry if Ren was OOC, I'll try and have her back in character in the next update.

Psychotic: The rating will change for later chapters.

Midnight: I hear people asking questions. Will I turn Ren back? Hmm, maybe. Maybe not. You guys will have to find out. But, I think (keyword: think) I might. If I do get reviews.

Psychotic: We hope you like it.

Midnight: Well a REVIEW will be nice. :3


	6. I want my Life Back!

Midnight: Thank you reviewers! XD

Psychotic: Here's the next chap.

Best- I hope Ren's in character. Although he may seem a bit ooc. But yeah since he was turned into a girl, he will have a few side affects. You'll get to read on and see. I didn't want to give Ren another name, so he'll just stay as Ren. I was going to go with Renee. And it does seem like it is Sora from Digimon, wow, and I just noticed this when I read your review. But the Sora from Digimon is tom-boyish and is cool, unlike this one who is not Sora from Digimon, I made her annoying.

Ml- Here's an update. :D

ShashaBrownDog- Thank you. I really don't like OCs either, that's why in my stories they come out bashing. Bashing OCs are fun. XP

Chapter 6: I want my life Back!

"Help me Bason," Ren stormed into her room right after they got home from hell they call mall.

"What is it Master Ren?" Bason said in his chibified form. He was only a floating head; and since he wants the old Ren back, Bason decided to still call her Master.

"I want my life back. I just stood there frozen, like an idiot! In front of some stranger!" Ren said punching the mattress. She got her own room, since the guys felt weird sharing a room with Ren, and she didn't want to be with Jun and the others.

"Well, just be yourself. The person who always gets pissed even if they are within reach, that's the real you." Bason said.

"I have to talk to Anna," Ren said leaving her room and going to a familiar burnt-up room.

Ren entered the room to find Anna engrossed in a burned scroll. She raised an eyebrow to make Ren speak.

"I want to know why I'm acting more and more girly? For the hundredth time I have been blushing like some school girl with a stupid crush! A Tao blushing!" Ren glared at Anna who wasn't fazed by Ren's glare.

"It's probably affecting you more and more as time passes." Anna said going back to the scroll.

"Do you have any idea what else is going to happen to me? Am I going to be like this forever?" Ren asked.

"You need help." Anna said.

Ren stomped out of the room closing the door with full force. She made her way to take her anger out. On someone. She smirked, yes on someone, but who?

"Ren! Lyserg has been mean to me!" Ryu said hugging Ren from the waist.

_Perfect, _Ren thought with a smirk. She punched Ryu for touching her, sending him on the other side of the living room.

"Ow, that actually hurt for a girl." Ryu said holding his bruised cheek.

"What am I suppose to do? Punch Lyserg for not hugging you back?" Ren growled and heard a loud gulp from said teen.

"What's up with you?" Yoh said not fazed of what just happened.

"What's wrong with me? Anna just told me that whatever this is, is affecting me as time passes. What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Ren growled.

Everyone was being quiet for a while. Manta was in the kitchen helping Tamao cleaning.

"Your just over reacting. The spell will probably pass quick." Horo said getting up from the couch and making his way to the room.

"Overreacting? What if this happened to you?" Ren glared at Horo all of the sudden even more angry.

"Calm down Ren," Manta said coming from the kitchen. Then wished he'd stay there and never come out. Ren's glare almost made him make his will.

"Look midget, I'll calm down when I feel like it." Ren said eyes behind violet bangs.

Why the hell was she mad? And for no reason? Ren glared one more time before storming off to her room. Everyone heard the door closed with force that a vase fell. Everyone looked at each other, seeing who'd be the brave soul to go talk to her. When no one went they stood there until the front door opened.

"Hey why's everyone looking as if you've all seen a ghost?" Pilika asked sitting where Horo was.

"We saw hell." Ryu said showing the bruise.

"Ow, what happened to you? Lyserg finally having the balls to punch you?" Pilika asked. She gulped upon seeing the glare from said teen.

"It was Ren," Yoh answered.

"Which is concerning me more." Everyone turned around to see Anna in her normal blank stare.

"What's going? What's happening to Ren?" Horo asked concern laced in his voice.

"It seems that Ren is becoming more and more feminine. This spell, or whatever it was, is messing not only with her mind, but with her soul as well. The spell could be permanent, and Ren could be stuck like that for the rest of her days if we don't hurry and do something." Anna said looking at everyone's shocked faces.

"Ren was blushing today. And she didn't know what to do when that guy, Kevin kissed her cheek." Jun said now worried.

"Her mind could be getting rid of the memories of the old Ren." Anna said after thinking.

"Could it be the same thing as to what changed her into a girl? A side affect?" Jun asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Anna answered.

"What do we do so we won't loose the old Ren?" Yoh asked. He didn't want Ren to turn into some kind of emotional girl. Or be stuck as a girl.

"Keep doing whatever you would normally do with Ren. Get him mad, I don't know just do what you guys do when Ren used to be a guy." Anna said.

"But she hits hard." Ryu almost cried clutching his bruised cheek.

"You were asking for it." Lyserg rolled his eyes.

"Guys, what should we do?" Pilika said before things got out of control.

"I say we should take Ren to a strip club!" Chocolove said.

The next thing Horo knew, Chocolove was clutching his eye. It seems that Ren had heard him, and came like lightning and punched Chocolove. If you squinted your eyes, you could just see flames on Ren's.

"There. How hard is it to bring the old Ren back?" Anna smirked.

"It's not hard. But she beating the life out of you is another story." Yoh said.

"I don't want Ren beating the life out of me!" Manta said walking back.

"You don't have to. Just leave it to Ryu and Chocolove." Yoh smiled.

Ren stormed back to her room to clutching her pillow. She had heard everything what Anna had said. Ren was scared, no wonder she forgot how to brutally beat Kevin with her Kwan-Dao. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting something so small. She'll make sure not to forget who she is. She's a Tao for crying out loud.

The next day, Jun suggested to go to the park for a picnic. She also made sure to have Ren's Kwan-Dao on Ren. She went to Ren's room.

"You ready?" Jun asked from the doorway.

"I don't want to go," Ren pouted.

"You have to. Otherwise I'll make you." Jun threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Ren narrowed her gold cat-like eyes.

"Ryu!" Jun shouted. A glass was heard shattering on the background. Not long Ryu came inside Ren's room.

"What the hell are you doing! Unhand me you big gorilla tank-looking thing!" Ren shouted squirming from Ryu's strong arms.

Everyone came to see why was Ren shouting. Pilika smirked. Yoh had his usual smile on. Horo looked confused. Lyserg just raised his eyebrow in confusion. Chocolove laughed as if seeing something extremely funny. And Manta, he was picking out what kind of flowers would Ryu liked at his funeral.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Jun said grabbing a basket full of food.

"Where are we going?" Horo asked.

"To the park silly," Pilika cheered.

"Why?" Everyone who is not named Jun or Pilika asked.

"Cause, Anna said to take you guys somewhere where you guys won't destroy anything in this house. So the best choice was the park. There would be enough room for you guys to get beat up by Ren." Pilika answered cheerfully.

"And why are we the ones he gets to beat up?" Yoh asked looking a bit scared. Amidamaru was next to his friend who also looked frightened.

"Cause you guys used to piss him off more than we do." Jun said.

Ren stopped struggling after a while. She didn't have the energy to fight right now. What she needs is black coffee. She elbowed Ryu's back making him yelp and let go of her. Ren landed gracefully and walked up to the kitchen. Horo being the brave soul followed the violet haired girl. He saw said violet hair girl making coffee.

"So Ren, I'm pretty sure you heard last night's conversation. Or else you wouldn't have punched Chocolove?" Horo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was coming down to get a glass of water when I heard everything Anna said." Ren looked to meet Horo's eyes. All of the sudden feeling shy. Ever since she met Horo she secretly respected him and liked the way hoe defiant he is. Sure he can't pay attention to her, but he's still a good friend to Ren. She bonded more and more back then when the Shaman Tournament started. She trusted him the most, and it grew to something when she was stabbed by Peyote Diaz. Horohoro with the help of Chocolove sealed the massive wound.

"Don't worry, you wont get stuck as a girl." Horo said smiling at Ren, he was fighting a losing battle not to blush.

"Really?" Ren asked a bit hope on her golden eyes.

"Yup, we'll find you a way so you'll be a guy. Who else will be beating up Ryu for an idiotic comment. Or Chocolove for one of his stupid lame jokes that are not even funny." Horo said with a smile to lighten up the mood. Oh yeah Ren was becoming more feminine.

"Whatever. Let's just go before Jun has kittens." Ren said drinking her hot coffee all in one gulp.

"Alright let's go." Horo said and held Ren's hand with his. Ren was trying hard not to think in how good it felt holding Horo's strong hand.

"Isn't Anna coming?" Manta asked.

"No. she kicked us out so she could work on an antidote for Ren while its quiet." Jun answered out the door. Her spirit, Lee Bailong was next to her, he was holding the basket of food.

They all agreed and made their way towards the park. Ren was walking behind everyone else thinking for a while; still holding Horo's hand. She made sure that she had her Kwan-Dao with her. Yep, right in her pocket.

They made it to the park, birds were chirping, butterflies flying flower to flower, flowers everywhere. Ren made a face. She'd rather have a Shaman fight than walk through the park.

"Let's have a fight." Ren challenged the Shaman King.

"Alright," Yoh shrugged.

Both got ready for position. Yoh in front of Ren and vise-versa. Amidamaru was chibified glowing a light blue. Bason was next to Ren and glowed a light purple. Yoh had his oversoul in the palm of his hand, swirls were coming around his body as he put his hand with his oversoul inside of him.

Ren also had her oversoul in the palm of her slender hand. She saw swirls around her body and was getting ready to put Bason inside her body. She did exactly what Yoh did, and put the soul inside, body glowing, Ren is ready to fight she had on her battle clothes; it seems that it was under her normal clothes. Her Kwan-Dao ready to strike. Her spear-like weapon glowing yellow turning it into Bao-Lei Sword. (I so don't know what the hell I'm doing. XD).

Horo saw the fight between Ren and Yoh. He heard Chocolove and Ryu betting on who would win. They even had the gull to ask him who would win. Horo rolled his eyes. The battle was intense, and the good thing is that no one was in the park. Who would have thought no one would be in the park on a Sunday early afternoon. Horo's thoughts were cut short as something almost came crushing him.

"Hey, I could have died!" Horo glared at Yoh who had an apologetic look.

"Next time stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Ren said.

Horo was about to say something when Ren's glare hardened. He closed his mouth and kept watching. He was staring at Ren, her face a bit dirt was on her cheek. Probably from the hard fall Yoh had caused.

Ren wore her normal battle clothes, black vest and pants have a triangular pattern with a yellow lining, and the pants are tied with a white silk belt. the vest has an opening in the back outlining her Tao tattoo. Jun made sure it fit perfectly on Ren's new curvy body, and it did showing off all in the right places. Horo had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

Horo watched as Ren and Yoh were about to have their final attack. He hid behind his snowboard, in case anything fatal would come his way. Pilika and Lyserg also hid behind him.

Both now very close in attacking each other, then an annoying voice was heard. And both Yoh and Ren froze.

"Hey Horo!" Sora said running down their way oblivious of what was happening. She wore a light pink sundress and sandals with a white flower on the strap.

Both Ren and Yoh changed back to normal, and glared at the annoying girl. Both were dirty, and were oh so close in beating one another. Ren noticed Kevin walking sanely behind his older sister. He noticed Ren and ran towards the purple haired teen.

"Hi, Horo. What are you doing?" Sora batted her fake long eyelashes.

"Just here chilling." Horo answered to the beautiful girl.

"Well, can I chill with you." Sora said with her annoying giggle.

Both Ren and the others cringed. They did not want that girl here.

"Hey Ren." Kevin was about to hug said girl when she pointed her Kwan-Dao towards his neck.

"I didn't give you permission to come near me." Ren glared. Oh he remembered this bastard from the other day. All anger came down on her in a flash. She wasn't afraid of anyone, hell, not even Hao or the Great Spirit.

"Put that thing away before you hurt anyone," Kevin smiled with a gulp.

"Namely you." Ren smirked.

"Yes. Why are you and him so dirty?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"We were having a war. Now if you leaves us and take that annoying thing with you, we have to get back to our 'fun'." Ren said. She saw the glare Sora was giving Ren.

"Fine," Sora got up and pulled Horo up with force that Horo didn't want to know.

"Excuse me, you just can't take my brother with you!" Pilika seethed clutching Horo by his arm.

"Your brother? Well he'll soon be my husband." Sora glared at the light blue haired girl disliking her immediately.

"Just leave him alone," Yoh said getting bored.

"Maybe you could come with me too," Sora said with her most innocent smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a battle to win. Besides, I have a fiancée." Yoh saw the look of anger pass on Sora's pretty amethyst eyes, then it passed.

"You're loss babe." Sora winked.

"Look just leave Ren alone. If you don't want to have an early funeral, I suggest keep far away from our violet haired friend." Lyserg said right next to Ren.

"Your not her boyfriend." Kevin said getting mad.

"No, but I'm sure her team mates would help her killing you." Lyserg said stepping away. He looked to see Horo lost in the read-head's eyes. Then he saw Chocolove walking up to them.

"Do you do martial arts?" Kevin ignored Lyserg. He noticed what Ren was wearing, and he has to admit that the outfit showed off Ren's curves.

"We're leaving." Ren said Kwan-Dao still pointing at Kevin.

"No," Was heard by Ryu, but no one paid attention to him.

"Ren, let's just go the next park. I'm sure there are more parks here." Jun sighed.

"I want to go home. Fine stay here, but I'm leaving." Ren glared at her older sister.

"In that case may I walk you home?" Kevin offered.

"No, but you can shove that offer up your ass." Ren declined with her death glare that even the Shaman King was afraid to move.

"Don't be mean. I don't know what's happening. Yesterday your all blushing, and now today your out for blood?" Kevin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm out for blood alright," Ren smirked at Kevin's pale face. She looked to see Horo in Sora's face. Ren froze.

Horo didn't know what was happening. All of the sudden he was looking at Ren's angry face the next a soft pair of lips were connected towards his. He turned around to find Sora kissing him. He saw Pilika, Manta, Ryu, and Yoh with shock on their faces; and a slight hanging jaw.

Ren saw Horo. It was like she has been stabbed by her own Kwan-Dao. Anger all of the sudden she saw red. Ren was about to stomp her way towards Horo and give Sora a stab. That is until arms hugged her from the side. She nearly forgot Lyserg and Chocolove, who were the ones holding her down. They probably saw Ren's face of promising a slow and painful death to the read head. She sighed and looked at Lyserg, who in turn felt pity.

Sora finally let go of Horo's lips and opened her amethyst eyes. Horo was just as shock as everybody else. They were quiet for a long time.

Horo made eye contact with Ren who in turn gave him a blank stare.

* * *

Midnight: Hope you guys like it! It took me a while in writing this story. I also have more stories to write. -.-u

Psychotic: A REVIEW will be nice though. XD

Midnight: FUCK YEAH! HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE! XD


	7. Desire

Wolf: Thank you reviewers! -gets hit by a metal bat and dies-

Midnight: That's my line! -throws bat away and smiles innocent to the readers- Thanks my lovely reviewers. I'm so happy. I'm sorry SashaBrownDog, I misspelled your name! DX

Psychotic: Idiot...

**Best- **I'm glad updates makes you happy, and an angry Ren. XD Kevin will eventually notice Ren's boy name. Yes Sora from Digimon kicks ass. Yes, I hate Mary Sue's too, in my stories they all come out bashing along with some other characters that come out in the anime. Here's the next chapter. :3

**Hedi- **Thank you. You'll see what else happens. Remember reviews make me happy. XD

Wolf: I'm alive! -somehow gets resurrected-

Midnight: Damn, should've cut his head off.

Wolf : You're mean! -gets a chainsaw- I just might forgive you if you go down on your knees and apologize.

Midnight: No 'cause if you kill me then who will update? You'll have angry reviewers after your ass. :P

Psychotic: Midnight doesn't own Shaman King. Enjoy. :3

Chapter 7: Desire

Horo didn't know what to do, Ren's blank face scared him. He saw Lyserg and Chocolove holding Ren by the arms, their shock and scared faces told him that he'd better run. He looked to see a very satisfied Sora with her innocent smile looking up at him. Horo just wanted to shove her in front of a running train, so it could smash that innocent smile away.

"Congratulations, Sora. You and Horo make a cute couple!" Kevin clapped. Oh he saw Ren's hurt face and knew right away that she had a thing for Horo.

"Do you think so? Oh, I'm just so embarrassed that you all saw me kissing Horo," Sora said looking at Horo's face.

Ren was all but happy. She turned away and began to march home. Lyserg, Jun, Chocolove and Tamao right behind him, in case she feels homicidal. Ren turned around and glared at the small group that followed her.

"I want to be alone. Would you leave me alone." it was more like an order, Ren was not feeling all jittery.

"What are you going to do if we do leave you alone?" Jun asked.

"I'm not going to be alone. I have Bason," Ren answered.

"Fine, but if you're not home by eight, we're coming for you." Jun warned. They left Ren and her oversoul alone.

"Master Ren?" Bason asked.

"I'm sorry Bason. Maybe it's best that I should get home. Horo seems happy with Sora." Ren said after a while. The wind blowing violet locks to one side, some of them covering her face.

"If you wish to go back Master, I'll be with you all the way." Bason said looking at Ren's sad face.

"Thank you." Ren looked at the cement.

"Horo, I was wondering, I have a birthday party coming up. And I want you to be there, as my date." Sora said looking up at Horo.

"I don't know, I have to go to Ren." Horo said wanting to be anywhere than there with Sora.

"Why do you guys all call her Ren? Is it short for Renee, or something?" Kevin asked.

Yoh looked at Manta, who looked at Ryu, who looked at Pilika and who looked at Horo. The slate haired teen didn't know what to respond. If he told them that it is, then they'll start to ask questions. And if they say it is short for Renee, Horo made a face. No, he didn't want to give Ren another name. He met Kevin's stare, Horo sighed.

"No, Ren is Ren. She was given that name and she'll die with that name." Horo said.

"Eww, poor thing." Sora said with a roll of her eyes. Manta saw her and frowned. Sure Ren isn't his best friend, but he doesn't like people talking about his friends.

"Wait until Ren hears this!" Manta said.

"Who the fuck are you? An elf?" Sora asked with a flat tone.

"Leave him alone, Sora," Yoh sighed. He wasn't in the mood to see a bitch session. He was mad that his Shaman fight was cut short.

"So, Horo, you're still coming? Good. I'll pick you up at Yoh's house." Sora said not letting him answer, she kissing his cheek right next to his lips. She made sure to lick his lips and moaned, in bliss. She pulled away and left. Kevin right after her. He had his own smirk. Ren was going to be his, no matter what happens.

Horo was frozen, he had his jaw down making an impression of a goldfish. That is until he got hit by his own snowboard.

"What the hell, Pilika?" Horo asked clutching his head.

"For being an idiot," Pilika answered, her eyes narrowed.

"Why," asked Horo smartly.

"I thought you liked Ren?" Pilika asked with a small glare.

"Ren, I do, but, I don't think she likes me back." Horo looked down.

"Have you tried, and see if Ren returns your feelings?" Jun asked walking up to the group. Following her was Chocolove, Lyserg, and Tamao, along with Lee Pai Long.

"I tried and talk with her, but she doesn't want to be near me. Especially right now, since Sora kissed me. And took my first kiss too," Horo mumbled the last part so no one could hear him.

"Maybe she does hate you, but Horo, you got a hot red head after you. If Ren rejects you, you could always go with Sora. I mean come on she's se-" Chocolove got hit by Yoh who had a vein popped out.

"You sure have a way on how to ruin someone," Yoh sighed. "You were on Ren's team and that's how you treat her?"

"Ow," was Chocolove's response.

"Why don't we go home," Jun suggested. Everyone, but Ryu said yes.

"Ah, there you are. I need to speak with you." Anna said after Ren stepped inside.

Ren looked up at her and nodded. Anna looked at Ren's appearance, and raised an eyebrow. Anna sat on the table a cup in her hands, she wore her normal black dress, with a red scarf, and the beads.

"Alright. What's going on?" asked Ren sitting in front of Anna.

"I think I might have found what I'm looking for. I remember before-some idiot with a death wish-my room was burned there was a small glass bottle, with lavender liquid. I remember it wasn't finished yet, it was a desire potion. A desire potion is what your heart desires the most; you can't have it, and want it desperately. I just needed the lavender liquid to turn crimson and that's the potion. Could it be on one of the fruit punch drinks we drank on Horo's party?" Anna asked looking up at Ren.

"What could I possibly desire with a feminine body?" Ren asked with a glare.

"You tell me that. What could Ren Tao desire from a want potion?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Ren answered.

"You better hurry. Once the potion was drank, there is no cure, but for you to fulfill your desire." Anna said and drank down her tea.

"What? I'll be stuck like this until I'm done fulfilling the potion? That's bullshit." Ren glared at the table.

"What could Master Ren want that can't have?" Bason asked a while later.

"Whatever Ren desires, it's deep in his heart," Anna said. She stood up just as the door was flung open and everyone pilled up on the living room.

"Hey Anna," yah said.

"Did you find anything about Ren?" asked Jun.

"Yes. It's up to Ren to see what she desires and can't get. Both physically and mentally," Anna said walking to her room.

"What could Ren desire?" Pilika and Jun asked at the same time.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about," Ren said walking out of the dining area. She crossed her arms and glared hatefully at Horo.

"Ren-"

"I'm going to take a shower," Ren cut off Horo and walked calmly inside her room to get her clothes first.

"Go after her, before she takes a shower." Pilika ordered pointing at Ren's retreating form.

"No," Horo blushed.

"He'll get smashed through a window if Horo goes anywhere near Ren," Chocolove said laughing his ass of.

No one laughed. Poor Chocolove, they all thought that he needed mental help, but were too cheap and didn't do a thing about it.

"Chocolove, try not to comment on a serious situation," Lyserg said. Morphine appeared right next to him.

"We have to help my brother hook up with Ren, what if Ren is looking for love!" Pilika said with big hearts around her body.

"We don't even know Ren if she likes guys or girls," Horo said with a depressed sighed.

"Jun do you know?" Yoh asked the green haired woman.

"No. He err… she hides his feelings very well. But I've seen how she looks at Horo with a slight blush. You guys might not see it, but I do." Jun smiled.

"So she could be gay," Ryu said.

"Ren's a chick now, what if her mind is messing her up?" Horo asked with exaggeration.

"It could be true," Pilika rubbed her chin.

"It can't hurt if we try," Lyserg said, Morphine sat on his shoulder.

"I'm with Lyserg," Manta said. Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What, can't I say something?"

Ren made her way towards the bathroom. She undressed herself and stepped inside the hot tub. She relaxed her soar muscles and closed her eyes while her body went deeper into the warm water.

'What do I desire that I can't get when I was male,"

Ren frowned, she didn't want anything with a girl's body. She could get anything she wants with her male body. All of the sudden Ren saw red. She didn't know what the hell was going on until she saw where it was coming from. Ren paled and gave out a scream so loud that it would wake up the dead.

"Did you all hear that," Jun said hearing a scream.

"Yes" was heard from everyone else.

Horo and the others ran quick to see where was the scream coming from. It was coming from the bathroom, Horo along with Ryu and Chocolove kicked the door and were the first ones to step forwards the bathroom, where a very naked Ren was standing up.

Ren looked up just in time to see the door break down. And in stepped Horo, Chocolove, and Ryu ready to fight with their oversouls. Ren wide eyed and flushed red sank back down into the water. She grabbed the soap bar, shampoo bottle, and the bucket and began to throw it at them while cussing them out.

"Get the fuck out, or I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throats." Ren threw the stuff. The soap bar hitting Horo, the shampoo bottle hitting Ryu and the bucket hitting Chocolove. All three of them fell to the ground with a huge blush after seeing Ren's top half naked, the other half was covered with water.

"Get them out of here!" Ren glared from the water. Not even Bason could bathe with her since she now owns a female body.

Jun grabbed Ryu, Pilika grabbed Horo, and Lyserg-with the help of Morphine who guided him- grabbed Chocolove. They were all dragged out of the bathroom.

"Jun I want you to stay here, the rest leave." Ren glared. In no time all save Jun left them alone.

"What's wrong little bro-sister?" Jun asked.

"What the hell is this? Why is it happening to me?" Ren pointed at the water with blood.

"Oh my, Ren well…" Jun began to explain. (A/N: I'm sure you guys don't want an explanation. So I'll skip this part. :P)

"What happened to Ren? Did you guys see?" Pilika asked.

"I saw Ren naked. And by the gods drag me to hell, Ren was-" Chocolove was hit with a wooden sword, he fainted.

"Not that," Pilika said with a glare.

"I didn't see anything male," Ryu said thinking.

"Idiots!" Pilika said hitting Ryu upside the head also fainting.

"I couldn't see anything at all. All I saw was Ren's freaked out face." Horo answered truthfully. He waited for the hit, oh it came alright and he too fainted.

Another scream was heard, but this one was more of a 'what' scream. It caused all the ones who were fainted to wake up from their coma. Pilika wanted to know what was going on.

"Looks like Ren will soon realize what she desires." Anna came walking from her room.

"Do you know the answer Anna?" Yoh asked looking at his fiancée.

"I do, but I'm not saying anything. It's up for Ren to figure it out all on her own. She might need help." Anna said looking at everyone with a blank stare.

"Anna can't you just tell me?" Chocolove put his ear next to her face.

"If I tell you, then the whole world knows." Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leaning against the wall. A very Ren thing to do.

The guys and Pilika were questioning Anna that night. Anna being Anna said nothing and loved messing with their minds.

After what Jun had said, Ren was paled. She wished that whatever her heart desired, should hurry up and get it over with. Ren laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Bason was asleep next to her in his chibified ball form. Ren closed her eyes and went to sleep trying to figure it out what is what she desires. What could it be?

* * *

Midnight: No cliffy.

Wolf: What does Ren desire?

Psychotic: I don't even know? -looks at Midnight for an answer-

Midnight: Sorry, but I ain't saying shit. XD

Wolf : Why not? We're nice people.

Psychotic: Could it be world domination?

Wolf: No. Can it be unknown powers from another dimension where Ren somehow becomes immortal, powerful and destroys Sora? O.o?

Midnight: I wish, but no. come on keep guessing. A REVIEW/GUESS will be nice. Come on guys, I dare you all to guess what would Ren desire and can't get in a male's body. I'm pretty sure you all had figure it out. :3


	8. Oh Shit

Midnight: Thank you reviews! :D

Wolf: Yes, Ren gets magical powers from an unknown place. XP j/k.

Psychotic: Let's see what have we gotten with the reviews…

**Best- Yup, poor Ren he really got screwed by mother nature. XD His mood-swings might get worse, so the ones who I'm going to feel sorry for are Chocolove and Ryu. Yes Horo has noticed Ren, and keep on reading for the answer. If I give away too much then the story would be spoiled. :P Hell yeah for Yaoi, I love Yaoi lemons, don't get me wrong. I just haven't written any sex scenes. I have been for a while, so I'll just wait when the time is right to post the lemon. How did you know that this story will get dark? O.o Are you reading my mind! Are you stalking me? O.O" j/k How do you know that Hao will appear out of no where randomly. I want to pair him up with Lyserg, I don't know if you all want him to? Yeah, I keep forgetting to add the spirits, bad me. T^T I will add them, if I don't then I forgot to add them… -.- thank you for the review. :D**

**JamieFeFe- Thanks for guessing. Yes he does want Horo, but wants something else. Come on, I know you will get it. Thanks for reviewing. :3**

**Yuu13- If you think you got it, I'm sure it's right then if you didn't put up the answer in your review. Yes Horo should already make a move. XD I'm glad you all hate my OC, I made her Mary Sue, I just hate them all. Thank you for your review. XD**

Midnight: If I feel like telling you the answer, then look for it. :P 'If' I feel like it. XP

Wolf: You're mean. Hao will finally make an appearance, although **best **timed it well. O.o

Psychotic: Midnight does not own Shaman King. And enjoy folks. :T

Chapter 8: Oh Shit

Ren woke up and sighed miserably, she went to the bathroom taking certain things that she will need to change. Once, she was done, Ren changed into her newly bought clothes and put them on. Her stomach hurt like hell, she wasn't in a good mood. Putting on her slippers, she went to the kitchen, Bason right behind her. Ren stopped dead in her tracks when she heard certain voices coming from the kitchen. Her mood changed from bad to worse upon hearing a certain red-heads voice. Ren entered the kitchen, seeing a pissed off Anna, a sleepy Yoh, a worried Manta, a smirking Ryu and Chocolove, a nervous Horo, and two unwanted guests. Oh, let's not forget a glaring Pilika and Jun who had on murderous glares. No one noticed Ren's entrance except Lyserg who just stared blankly at nothing.

"Horo, I came to give you the invitation for my birthday. It's this Saturday. Aren't you excited? Many would murder to be with me. I'm told that I have an irresistible body." Sora said leaning towards him with a seductive smile.

"I'm sure you do." Horo said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh boy," Lyserg sarcastically said. He wants her to just die. Her voice is just so annoying, what does Horo see in this thing?

"What are you going to wear? Something tight? Leathery? Anything you wear makes me jump you." Sora said with a giggle.

"I'm sure whatever I have will be nice." Horo melted towards her voice.

"Will you be with me during the whole party, until it finishes?" Sora leaned in as if going to kiss him.

Ren saw Horo leaning down, Ren's eye twitched. Ren's heart began to beet faster and faster, until something popped out of nowhere. It was Horo's spirit, Kororo. Ren saw Kororo give Horo a hug shoving Sora to the side. Sora looked around to see what has pushed her.

"Kororo," Horo whispered and hugged her. Kororo hugged him back and smiled. She has been playing with Morphine and Amidamaru. The said souls went to their masters.

Kororo saw Bason's chibified form and flew next to him. Both began to have a conversation. Horo for the first time looked up to go pale. His eyes met Ren's. Ren gave Horo a look as if promising a slow and painful death to him, Sora, Kevin, Chocolove, and Ryu. Everyone saw Ren she was leaning on the wall with her shoulder, arms crossed over her chest and giving everyone the look.

"Hey Ren," Yoh smiled his lazy smile. Ren nodded to everyone and made her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jun.

"Fresh air," Ren responded.

"Jun, tell me what happened! You said Ren was sick, yet I see her better." Pilika whined so Sora could leave.

"She is sick. Not sick, sick, just sick. She's a woman." Jun smiled not giving Pilika more information about Ren.

"Ren's sick…a woman…. Oh!" Pilika smirked. She guessed.

"She's PMS-ing." Sora glared. She was about to kiss Horo's heavenly soft lips, and they dare stop her.

Ren walked up to the door, when she noticed a blood red envelope on the floor. She picked it up turning it around she read to who it was. She raised an eyebrow and called that person.

"Yoh," Ren shouted. Within minutes said teen walked to Ren.

"Yeah," he said hands in pockets.

"This is for you," Ren gave Yoh the blood red envelope.

Yoh took it and read it. His eyes widened and stood still for a while. Ren said his name a couple of times before she called for Anna. Anna and the other's arrived looking around to see what was going on. Ana called Yoh's name a couple of times as well and didn't get a response.

"Maybe he died," Chocolove said.

"Don't be stupid," Anna replied with her glare.

Ren saw the white paper Yoh was holding and grabbed it. Everyone huddle to see what it said.

_Long time no see little bro, can't wait to see you in a while. I will arrive at five._

_Hao._

That was all it was written. Ren froze, Hao, they haven't seen him since the Shaman fight. He said that he will try and keep in contact with letters, but Hao coming to see Yoh, and right when things are getting bad. Hao the psychotic shaman, he has no shame, and says what he thinks. Ren wanted to leave the country already. Horo looked surprised along with Lyserg, Jun, and Pilika. Manta looked like he was going to die. Chocolove and Ryu frowned and looking serious for the first time ever. Tamao gulped and looked at everyone nervously. Anna just raise an eyebrow. Kevin and Sora looked confused.

"Who's Hao?" Sora asked with interest.

"Yoh's older twin brother." Manta answered. He didn't look their way, but stared at the paper held by Ren.

"Is he cute?" Sora said fixing her hair and pulling her shirt down so that her chest would be shown more.

"What time is it?" asked Lyserg looking at a dazed Horo.

"Its noon," Horo answered looking at his watch.

Ren noticed that only five hours left for Hao to show up. She looked at the others who either looked scared, to Anna who just held an annoying look. Ren knew that Hao had a thing for Anna in the past, but he said that he's over her, and is still looking for that one special person, who could give him kids. Ren rolled her eyes, Hao could be so straight or bi sometimes. She thinks that Hao is just messing around with the opposite sex, and really likes males. She glance towards Sora who looked even more of a prostitute than a nice and innocent girl that everyone thinks she is. Ren glared hard at the girl.

Sora noticed Ren's glare, she smirked and went next to Horo. Sora held his hand and rested her head on his shoulders, making silky red locks cascading down her face making her look even more beautiful. She smirks at Ren, who glared at her with hatred.

A while had passed when Hao's letter was received to Yoh. Ren sat down on the couch watching 'The Walking Dead', Shane had just killed one of the zombies that was crawling his way. Ren was just bored and wished a zombie would pop out of the TV and eat Sora along with some certain people she finds annoying.

"So Ren, I heard this awesome joke. What do you call a monkey with-" Chocolove was cut off.

"If you even finish that sentence, I will murder you. Drop your body into an abyss." Ren glared at the tan shaman.

"Hey Ren, why did the squirrel swam on it's back?" Chocolove finished, the next thing he saw stars. He groaned and clutched his stomach, and rolled side to side whining the pain in his stomach. Ren stared at him with her Kwan-Dao and began to hit him over and over again. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Ren beat the life out of Chocolove. By the time she was satisfied she sat down like nothing happened and kept watching.

"Next time it's your life," The Tao said sitting with one leg over the other, and her hands crossed against her chest.

Ren has been in the worst mood, and its all because of Sora. Sora and her brother have been staying there since the morning and it unnerved her. They are currently watching the spouse scary show. In Ren's opinion it was rather funny than scary, she would laugh when a zombie would eat someone. She found it hilarious when a zombie chased down a little girl and ate her.

"Ahhh, Horo this is scary. Let's watch something else, please." Sora gave him her big amethyst eyes she cold ever muster. Ren scoffed and glared.

"Alright," Horo said falling under Sora's spell.

Ren rolled her eyes. She just wanted to smash Sora with something thick and hard. She stood up and walked out of the room. Lyserg noticed this and followed the purple haired shaman out, in case Ren felt homicidal. Ren walked outside, Bason right behind the violet-haired girl.

"What's happening?" Ren looked up to see Yoh laying on his back. Amidamaru right next to the Shaman King, but floating up.

"I just had to get away from that annoying head-ache." Ren sat down next to Yoh.

"And I just followed her in case she felt like killing innocent people." Lyserg sat next to Ren. He kind of felt like an older over protective brother to her.

"Ah, Sora being the head-ache." Yoh smiled while looking at the sky.

Ren thought for a minute. She held her hands behind her legs, bringing her knees to her chest, chin resting on them. "Want to finish our battle?" Ren asked.

"That would be awesome. Since last time we were interrupted. Anna has been mugging me to keep on training for a while now." Yoh said.

"Want to make it a three-way so Lyserg could join us. Want to join us?" Yoh asked looking at said teen.

"I think I will." Lyserg got ready. Morphine right next to him smiling.

Ren was now changed into another clothes. Her usual burgundy vest and black pants with white belt. She decided to put her hair in a high ponytail, violet locks cascading down her shoulder blades she had he Kwan-Dao resting in her small hands. Yoh had his wooden sword ready. Lyserg had his Crystal Pendulum ready to strike.

Someone stood behind a tree, covered by the bush so no one could see who it was stared at them. Eyes moving with the others to see who would strike first.

"You're going down," Ren smirked her evil one.

"As if, I am the Shaman King after all." Yoh said with a cheeky smile.

"Aren't you all forgetting about me, I was with the X-Laws and I could kick all your asses in seconds." Lyserg smirked some of his green bangs covered on oneof his emerald eyes.

"I am a Tao and a Tao shall no longer loose to you all," Ren said hotly.

The shadow saw that Ren was glowing a golden yellow, then Yoh a light blue, and Lyserg a dark pink color (A/N: sorry, I can't remember what color does Lyserg glows, damn, I'm going to have to watch the episodes again. O.o) making all of their hair fly up and clothes as well.

Amidamaru and Bason chibified and right in the palm of Yoh's and Ren's palms. Both had swirls around their body. Lyserg also got ready as swirls surrounded his slender body. They all were ready to fight, Ren's weapon Kwan-Dao now turned into Bao-Lei went for Yoh. Lyserg used his Crystal Pendulum and aimed at Yoh. Yoh missed both attacks and used his now transformed sword Harusame and attacked Ren and Lyserg who by coincidence were right next to each other making them fly backwards. Ren did a back flip and landed on her legs slightly bending down. Lyserg used his hands to help him do the back flip and fell on his knees a little dirty in the cheek.

"Here I thought one of you might just give me a scratch." Yoh teased.

Ren ran at a fast speed that the figure that was hiding behind the bushes almost missed. It gasps when it saw Ren almost fly up with Yoh. It saw Ren move her hands so fast that you'd think you were watching a movie and hitting the fast play button. It flinched when it saw Ren fly backwards.

Ren quickly used her feet to stop the fall making a dirt ling on the once healthy green grass. She was panting fast, her vest was torn from the shoulder, exposing it and just leaving her bra string for everyone to see it. She tried to not let it bother her, especially when it was riding low almost exposing her red lacy bra. She quickly dismissed her upcoming blush and now watched as Lyserg dodge one of Yoh's attacks.

Ren decided to join the fun. She noticed Yoh had already torn off his shirt, and Lyserg had on his shirt that will not be able to be fixed. His shirt was hanging by just a thread, his pants ripped and dirty. Ren looked down while she fought to see that she too had her pants ripped short in one leg while the other was a bit longer. Yoh's pants were also ripped.

Ren and Lyserg were attacking Yoh at the same time, while said teen was dodging their every move. Ren's ponytail came lose, the yellow string was ripped in half, the wind making her locks fly up. Yoh did his final attack and hit Ren and Lyserg dead in their fronts. Both teens were flying backwards knowing that they could not stop their fall. Out of no where a certain Shaman came from up the sky and caught both teens in his arms. Ren noticed that the corner of her mouth she was bleeding and she had a cut on the side of her stomach which was bleeding. Lyserg had a cut on his fore-head, and a gash on his left arm.

"Looks like the fun has just started now that I'm here." Both teens froze and looked up to see the long haired Shaman smirking down at them.

"Hao," Said teen looked down to meet his younger twin brother who had on a blank face. Yoh looked up and a smile crept up on his face. He hadn't see his brother in a while, yes, his sadistic brother.

"Long time no see. Looks like I just caught them before they bump their heads and die." Hao smiled his psychotic one.

Ren just realized where Hao was grabbing and squeaked, and moved away from him. Lyserg, Yoh and Hao all stared at the Tao that just squeaked, two with wide eyes, and one with a shock. Never in their lives would they guess that Ren Tao would squeak like a small mouse. Hao just stared in shock at the violet haired Shaman, who looked slightly familiar to him.

"Guys, who is she?" Hao asked not letting go of Lyserg. Lyserg noticed this and moved away from the strong arms with a slight blush.

"Aa, Hao, meet Ren Tao." Yoh said with a sigh. Hao would want to know what the hell happed to her.

"WHAT? Ren the fuck? What happened to him-her?" Hao asked trying hard not to laugh. Ren glared at the older Asakura.

Yoh and Lyserg sighed and began to explain to him the details. Ren sat down the others following her moves and got comfortable on the grass, the fight was won by Yoh. No one noticed the shadow, yet.

Horo was worried, he wanted to know what was Ren doing. He noticed the Tao leaving with Lyserg right behind her. He was going to go with them but a certain red-head stopped him she leaned on his shoulders watching a horrifying movie to him, a romance movie. Horo looked towards Manta, Chocolove (who recovered quickly after Ren left) and Ryu all had on tissues and crying.

He also noticed a certain teen stood up and leave after a while. Horo frowned, he didn't like the fact that Kevin has a crush on Ren. He was about to get up, again, when Sora looked up at him. Her amethyst eyes clashing with his.

"Where are you going?" she asked with an innocent voice.

"I have to go see if Ren is doing alright. She seems mad about something." Horo tried to get loose out of her hold. She had snaked her arm around his, when he wasn't looking.

"Well-" an energy wave was send and everyone who was Shaman felt it. They didn't hear Sora's voice at all, because they were all worried now.

All who were Shamans got up and dashed out of the house, they saw Jun and Anna walking up ahead who also sensed the wave, Pilika right behind them. They all caught up, only to stop dead in their tracks as they saw Kevin leaning on a nearby tree and watching something from afar.

"What are you doing here little brother?" asked Sora who had followed her prince charming.

"I just watched the best fight of my life!" Kevin smiled.

Jun was about to speak when she saw Lee Bailong appear next to her. He kept a guard look in case of anything life threatening would occur. Kororo stood next to Horo, Tokagero was holding his wooden sword out ready to fight as well, Mic the Jaguar was floating in his chibified form and growling.

"What are those?" Kevin asked looking at the over souls with interest.

"What?" asked Horo.

"Those float thingies?" asked Kevin pointing towards Horo's spirit.

"You can see them?" Manta asked in shock.

"When did you started to see them. You're just a human with nothing special." Anna said looking at him dead in the eye.

"I saw something like that with Ren, Yoh, and Lyserg when they were fighting…or flying. I don't know how but I saw them when Ren had a ball on her hand and put it inside her chest. She glowed and her sword transformed into a bigger and deadlier one. It was like magic." Kevin said looking excited.

"Oh shit,"

* * *

Midnight: Oh shit, yes. u.u

Wolf: Now the story is picking up. And just to warned yol, the story will eventually get dark.

Psychotic: A _**REVIEW**_ would be awesome. :P

Midnight: Take care. -waves excitedly-


	9. Party Drama!

Midnight: -has a hun pointed right in front of me as I shake in fear- Sorry I took forever with this fic! I feel like crap for not updating in forever, but I will update. And I will finish this fic! I feel like an apology won't be enough! Dx A billion tons of sorrys won't be enough either! So I will focus on all my forgotten stories. Please enjoy this fic and I own nothing but the plot. Oh and F.Y.I. I don't support underage drinking.

I'm A Girl!

Party Drama!

"How can you see them?" Anna repeated again looking at Kevin as he slightly gulped and turned to look at Ren.

"I don't know, I just-I could see them that's all." Kevin answered in a shaky voice.

Horo glared at him, he did not know why but he felt all of a sudden over protective of Ren's privacy. They looked up to see that Hao had both Ren and Lyserg in a head lock. They were coming their way with Yoh in his normal cheery self, they stopped dead in their tracks when they sensed an air of seriousness. Hao let go of both smaller teens and smiled at everyone with a small wave. He winked at Anna's way as she glared at him with her blank onyx eyes.

"Why is everyone looking like someone died?" asked the older Asakura.

"Kevin can somehow see our spirits," Manta in formed as he pointed at Kevin as if accusing him of stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"How?"

"That's what we want to know as well." Jun sighed as she saw Kevin walk next to Ren and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll figure it out later, why don't we all head into the showers and bathe." Yoh suggested with his smile.

"It's just the both of us," Lyserg said. Both he and Yoh looked at Ren with a blank look.

"And why am I not bathing with you?" asked the purple-haired girl with a hiss glaring at them.

"You're a chick," Ryu informed.

"And, it's not like I haven't seen anything," Ren punched Ryu when she saw that smirk on his face.

"But us seeing you is something..." Manta and Lyserg began.

"I don't mind bathing with Ren!" Chocolove raised his hand with an innocent smile.

No one moved to help him after Ren punched him all the way to the other side of the world. A huge vein popped on the side of her fore-head, her fist red and a little blood in it. Her smirk was an angry one, she didn't feel satisfied she turned and left, everyone moved to get away from the angry Shaman. Kevin walked right besides her, both hands inside his pockets.

Ren crossed her arms glaring at the red-head and walked away from the scene, she was dirty, blood still oozed from her injuries. Bason floated next to her looking more beat up than her master, he had a huge band-aid in criss-cross between his eyes and a bump on the side of the top of his head. She huffed a big air of smoke, she found her yellow ribbon and tried her hair up in a messy bun.

"Master Ren..."

"Not know Bason, I'm not in the mood. I just want my body back and life back to normal." Ren sulked in silence.

"Ren, what are you talking about?" Kevin asked as he walked besides the Chinese Shaman.

"None of your business." Ren huffed and jumped up to the top of the roof to be in peace. She didn't want anyone to bother her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Three days passed and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Ren felt a little happier now that her thing was gone, she actually smiled at Manta making him faint. She shrugged and walked to where Tamao served the breakfast, she smiled at Ren who nodded and sat down. Jun yawned greeting everyone and sat besides Ren, she looked at Ren with distaste.

"Where are the clothes that we bought?" the older Tao asked as she sipped her juice.

"Somewhere deep inside the closet," Ren looked at her choice of wear.

Nothing but for loose sweats with her normal burgundy vest, comfy clothing. She would not wear those horrid skirts and bright shirts, no way in hell. She would rather go to hell and come back a thousand times and still not wear those clothes. Pilika shook her head with a wrinkled nose. Yoh and Hao both looked at them with the same smile on their faces.

"Well today is that one party that Sora and Kevin are both hosting, we have to go." Horo announced as he sat next to a glaring Ren.

"I'm not going," Ren said sending a murder glare his way, her mood darkened.

"Why not, they'll have a DJ, food, drinks, and their place is huge~" Ryu with his mouth full of easy over medium eggs.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full!" Pilika smacked him.

"We are all going," Hao smirked as everyone except Ren and Anna nodded.

They looked at both who had the same look, annoyance. Anna shook her head and that was final, Ren's mood darkened even more if possible and she glared at a smiling idiot who was too busy in cloud nine to notice. Everyone saw the fork on Ren's hand slightly break in half, all gulping and looking at Horo with pity in their eyes.

"Wouldn't the drinks be spiked?" asked Pilika in a deep thought.

"I'm back everyone!" Chocolove announced with sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt on and looking a little darker than usual.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryu asked scratching his cheek.

"Remember a few days ago Ren punched and she sent me all across the world, so why not stop by Hawaii. And by the gods, those women know how to have fun!" he smiled with a tint of blush go over his face.

* * *

Ren was fuming, she walked down the side-walk, she wore a hot pink halter top, with leather pants, with each step she heard her chains swing back and forward. Her dark high heels clinked with every step she took, she almost trip the first few steps, but luckily she was a fast learner. Her hair was done by Pilika, in a half messy bun with curls at the end of her purple locks. She would kill someone, and make sure to hide all evidence that it was her. She glared at her sister, it was all her fault that Ren was here in the first place.

_Flashback!_

_"Ren are you getting ready?" Jun asked peeking over to see that Ren still wore the same clothes._

_"I'm not going," Ren glared at her sister._

_"That's too bad, you know there will be many pretty girls at the party, Horo is quite attractive, he will be swarmed by all the girls at the party. Imagine one of them making out with Horo, or they could be blowing him." Jun smirked as she sat on Ren's bed._

_Ren stared at the wall with a blank look, she did not want that to happen. A feeling of jealousy filled her blood stream making her glare at who ever would touch her Horo and lives. They better stay away from him if they want to leave that place in one pice._

_End of flashback!_

Ren glanced at Horo who wore a beige shirt with loose jeans, the shirt was almost form-fitting, Ren glanced the see that everyone was excited but her. Anna threaten them that if she went she would unleash hell on their lives. For the safety of the humans, they left her at home. They walked in to see a butler opened the door, he seemed to young to be a butler. He led them through the house all the way to the living room. Neon lights created stars, hearts, balls whatever, and you could see people grinding to each other.

Ren rolled her eyes and saw that people started to hump each other instead of dancing. If this was how a party was, she would have stayed home with Anna and sulk in her room. The good thing was that Bason was with her. She wobbled her way to the table full of fattening food. Then the sodas where on one side.

Ren walked next to Jun glaring at all the guys who came and flirted with her older sister. If she were a boy then she would punch each one of them to the depths of hell. Ren saw someone walking on her way and lead her to the dance floor, she glared at them shoving them to the dance floor. Ren didn't dance.

Ren walked alone since his sister was surrounded by crazy-driven hormone freaks. She saw Pilika seething with a drink on her hand glaring at someone. Ren walked next to her and seeing where she was glaring at. She saw that Sora was groping Horo and showing him off to her friends as if he was a prize possession.

"What a slut, I wish my brother wasn't so blind for a pretty girl." Pilika said turning to Ren.

"He's an idiot," Ren said shrugging not caring as she grabbed a cup from the table. She ignored the small feeling inside her heart.

They stood in front of the table, Ren looked at the cup and smelt some punch, learning her lesson she put the punch down and settled for a water bottle instead. What if someone did something to the punch, she will murder them if she saw that one of her friends were drunk. They stood talking for a bit until a guy came and took Pilika out to dance after Ren rejected him.

"What's a pretty girl doing out here in the dance floor by herself?" a random guy asked looking her up and down.

Ren ignored him and walked away, she heard him yell out the word bitch and still kept walking away. She bumped into Lyserg who looked like he was having the time of his life. Ren glared at the cup on the lithe teens hand. She smelt strong alcohol in his breath and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow Ren, that hurt." Lyserg whined making Ren roll her golden-eyes.

"You're drunk beyond stupid, come on I'll help you." Ren put her arm around him and began to drag him to the sitting area.

She shook her head when ninety percent of the occupants were making out and the other ten were knocked out. She found a place and sat him there with her squeezing herself between the green-haired Shaman and another girl who was knocked out. Ren saw Lyserg nodding and hiccupped at the same time, she saw as Morphine look at him with concern. She sat on his shoulder and softly rubbed it.

* * *

Horo was a bit tipsy after his fourth cup of punch. He should have known the nasty taste was because of the alcohol. It was too late to turn back, he sighed feeling lost and could barely manage to walk in a straight line. He felt small arms around him and take him to another room. He was so out of it, he could hardly remember his name, let alone the person who was leading him into another room.

He saw red hair, he smiled remembering Sora, he looked around to see that they were in a room. It had pink walls, posters, stuffed animals-he guessed it was Sora's room. Horo looked to see that Sora had closed the door, and walked near him slightly taking off her tube shirt.

"An-any -hic- reason wh-why were here? -hic-" Horo asked, in his mind the warning bells went off. He had to get out of there and now!

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you," Sora said in her pink laced bra, she pushed Horo on her bed.

"Can't we -hic- spend -hic- it out there?" Horo slurred, he saw as Sora got on top of him.

Horo could feel his shirt sliding off his body, he felt to numb to do anything, so what does he do? He helps her take his shirt off. He felt Sora kiss him as she somehow took off both their clothing, Horo began to run his hands up and down her body thinking of how soft she felt and wanted more. He flipped them over and kissed her with force he didn't know that he had.

* * *

Ren felt like forever passed, she was in the toilet with a puking Lyserg, she rubbed his back making faces. Thank all the gods up there that she had a strong stomach. She sensed Hao enter the bathroom, he kneeled down helping Lyserg as well. Yoh held a knocked out Chocolove, Ryu came inside a couple of seconds later looking nervous. Jun and Pilika gathered inside the bathroom looking serious.

"Why all the seriousness?" asked Hao.

"Well, we can't find Horo..." Ryu began.

"We tried looking for him for over an hour and so far nothing." Pilika had fire in her eyes.

Ren said nothing, she had on a blank look. Kevin ran past them, Ren saw him make a 'U' turn and walked inside looking a bit panicked. His normally cool amethyst eyes looked a bit panicked. He looked around to see eyes landing on her.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked.

"No-"

"She's missing too?" Pilika fumed glaring at him.

Ren's face was still blank, but the people who knew her knew better to stay way from her. They all began to make way for a fuming Ren, they knew that the end of the world had arrived and decided to savor their last minutes of their lives. Kevin even made room out-of-the-way to make room or Ren so that she could stomp her way towards her target. She kicked every room open with her strength she hid for too long. Every room was either busy or had a couple in the middle of something very intimidating. She growled and glared at Kevin who sweat dropped.

"Where is her room? At this rate I will not be able to find that idiot." Ren was beyond furious.

"Right this way," Kevin lead the way up some more stairs and of course, that would be Sara's room. It was a sickly pink door with a heart in the middle of it. She growled deep inside sending killing waves so that her fellow Shamans could feel it. They did and all shivered in a bad way, Manta was almost pissing himself. How did no one noticed him? Well, I have no answer for that. XD

Ren was about to roundhouse kick the door, but she heard some noises coming inside. She opened the door slowly and almost gasped. The others all tried to fit to see and gasped at what they saw, they all looked down at Ren who was at the bottom with Manta. Ren's heart-if she had one shattered into a billion pieces. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Horo thrust into Sora and looked happy. Ren couldn't take it anymore and looked away, why was she feeling all these emotions, she never had felt something like this before.

Ren heard their cries and ran from the scene. Her gaze a blurry with unwanted tears, she bumped into people on her way out of the house. She didn't even stop when her name was being called. Ren hated herself for showing emotions, they were for weak people, and she didn't want to be weak. She wanted her normal hating self back. She slowly went back to Yoh's house thinking deeply, what is she going to do, obviously Hora WAS a virgin, and now... she didn't even want to think about it.

She went inside the Asakura inn and locked herself inside her room. Ren slid behind the door frame and put both knees under her chin, she looked at the floor with a blank expression. She stood like that for a while until she felt Anna walk by and went inside her own room. Ren sighed and looked out the window, was he worth it? An image of Horo thrusting inside Sora made Ren bury her face in her knees and cry in silence. She hated her emotions, she didn't want to feel anything but nothing.

She cried herself to sleep on the floor, Bason saw this and carried her body to the bed taking off her heels, he put the sheet over her and kissed her forehead. He then disappeared.

* * *

Midnight: I did say that this will get dark. :3 I hope no one hates me for this, it sort has to be done.

Psychotic: -points a gun at Midnight's forehead- You sick piece of shit! How coud you do this to Horo! And what about Ren?

Midnight: -shakes- I'm sorry I had to do it! So this has been raiting to an M for some-some y'know... Please review and don't hate me! Hate my OC! Take care~


End file.
